transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Outburst
Profile "There is no greater honor than to sacrifice oneself for power" OUTBURST is a Decepticon dedicated to the advancement of his kind through science, no matter what the cost. A researcher stationed in Nebulos working on a highly classified project, OUTBURST has come to Earth for unknown purposes. Cold and prone to extensive sermonizing. Fanatically devoted towards his goals. Despite his role as a researcher, loves the thrill of combat. Armed with an wide array of weaponry: shoulder-mounted guns that use rapid-fire bursts of photon beams and a particle beam cannon located on his chest in robot mode. Transforms into a heavily-armored Cybertronian hovertank outfitted with a forcefield generator array. His tendencies towards drawn-out speeches sometimes leave him vulnerable to assault. History The Decepticon known as Outburst was just one of many drawn into the realm of the Cybertronian Civil War when Decepticons and Autobots called to arms. His recoords were nothing amazing during the beginning of the war, yet his great mind for the sciences, specifically that of weapons development and advanced robotics, was enough to earn him a rare spot amidst the Decepticon engineers, dedicated to the task of advancing the Decepticon cause through science. Outburst never scorned his new position; quite the contrary, he relished the opportunity to enhance his own knowledge and ability for the chance to further the power of the Decepticon army and, subsequently, his own. When the Nemesis took off in pursuit of the Ark, Outburst was left upon Cybertron under the command of the ever-logical Shockwave. During this time, he played the role of both warrior and researcher, never truly questioning his duties, but always looking for ways to improve upon himself before others. Soon after the departure of the Nemesis, however, Outburst received new orders: he was to be reassigned to the planet Nebulos, to conduct research there and make sure the Nebulan population remained quelled. Outburst remained there for several hundred years, conducting research unknown to the general public. It was only recently that he returned, making an arrival on Earth itself, to further a highly classified project in the works on Nebulos... working at the behest of his new superior... Notes *Outburst was Thunderwing's assistant for the More Than Meets The Eye TP *He was treated as an OC in order to surprise everyone when he got killed. That stuff never gets old! Logs 2029 *Seaworldastrophe - On the orders of Outburst, a group of Decepticons travel to Seaworld to kidnap a shark! *Tentacles of Doom - A group of Decepticons explore the remains of the old Antarctic base... and find unwelcome squatters! *Thunder In The Skies - The legendary Thunderwing arrives with a delivery for the Decepticons - two state of the art Pretender shells. But advances in technology can be hard to swallow for some. *Test Run - The Decepticons decide to test the new Pretender shells... by flattening P'yongyang *Showdown on Nebulos - The Autobots launch an all out attack on Thunderwing's base of operations. But fate has its own surprises. Players Category:Destroyed